zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ghost
Since Them are both referred to as ghosts by Cremia(implied quoting Romani) and by the Bomber's Notebook, should they be mentioned?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 20:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I still don't get what you're saying entirely. "Mention it", how? --AuronKaizer ' 20:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::List it like we List Poe and Ghini and the lot.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 20:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::They are mentioned on the page... - McGillivray227 20:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, that must be recent, I didn't see it before, Or I must need new glasses.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 20:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why not both? --AuronKaizer ' 20:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hero's Shade So I'm not entirely convinced about how the Hero's Shade "isn't your standard procedure ghost" thing. What is a "standard procedure ghost" in the first place? By the way, I nearly forgot to make this into talk page first, to let you know.--Zakitaro (talk) 13:39, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :Personally I think the difference is the type of ghosts we talk about in the article appear in the real world with other NPCs -- they can make themselves manifest in the normal ''Zelda world. The Hero's Shade can't -- he seems to appear only on his own plane of existence. Does that make sense? ~Minish (talk) 14:19, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I didn't respond before because I don't have an opinion about the discussion. Passive-aggressiveness isn't going to change that. —Ceiling Master' 15:19, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Well he does appear in Wolf form in the real world, it's just his skeleton form that only appears in the ghost world or whatever it's called. I'm not sure if that counts, but I figured I'd throw it out there. Never mind, I didn't actually look at the edits until now, and my statement is irrelevant. 'HH' 19:34, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::To first answer the question above, I ask this question. Do you mean that the Hero's Shade could possibly be immune to damage because he's in the Ghostly Ether? It does seem to be like they train somewhere like a mental world (hence the no damage thing as well as Link temporarily turning back to into a Hylian), so I guess that makes sense. Didn't mean to appear passive-aggressive, by the way. No hard feelings, right Ceiling Master? ?--Zakitaro (talk) 06:50, August 15, 2015 (UTC) No hard feelings! Sorry for taking it that way. —'Ceiling Master''' 02:12, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Bit late to the party here but just to give my two cents, I don't recall anything to suggest the Hero's Shade can't be, in canon, defeated. Sure you can't kill him in the game but it's like saying Epona is immune to the Master Sword since you can't kill her with it. I do agree he seems to be a non standard ghost though. Anyway that's beside the point I'm making, if I didn't have something else to say I wouldn't have mentioned it. What I do want to say is that I think this page needs a bit of clean up overall. It has non standard sections that aren't needed at all. We don't have to justify why ghost enemies in the game can be damaged. Talking about the different designs is fine but it shouldn't be titled the Dead Among the living. Oni Link 12:46, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think stuff like Epona counts, in my opinion. If that's the case, what's not to say all non-enemy characters are the same? Anyways though, I agree with you on the latter part, considering how even "deities" are also vulnerable to attacks.